


Hypothetically Speaking

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and James discuss possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically Speaking

“Hypothetically speaking, would you marry me?” 

The question comes out of nowhere. They're sitting on the lawn together, Thomas’ head in James’ lap as he strokes his hair gently. James is caught off guard, the slight quirk of his lips the only thing giving him away.

“Maybe. If we were still together when we were considering marriage.” He shrugs.

That's the sensible answer. But not the one Thomas wants, apparently.

“No. Not in five years time when we're both too focused on our careers to consider it. Now.” Thomas insists.

“We're still in university.” James points out.

“So? If girls can get pregnant, we can get married.” 

James blinks and thinks about it properly.

How does he describe what he feels about Thomas? To him, Thomas is the rewarding warmth that comes at the end of a long journey, the sweet, fragile first moments of pure sleep. To come home to Thomas every day isn't an unwelcome thought.

But then he thinks. He properly thinks, factoring in all the possibilities like he's supposed to. He knows it won't be that simple. It won't be sitting side by side and reading newspapers. It won't be eating every meal in pleasant silence, across from each other and making eye contact every few moments to share unspoken messages of love. It won't be stargazing in a wide, open garden.

It will be waking up to an empty bed on most mornings because Thomas has already left for work. It will be tired, weary hellos in the evenings when they finally see each other for the first time that day. It will be leftovers for dinner because James can't muster up the effort to cook a meal that will go cold.

The hopeful part of him tries to instill those images of life and happiness in their future shared home.

The pessimistic side of him superimposes the images of empty beds and quiet kitchens on the inside of his eyelids.

The realistic part of him is quiet, far too quiet, trying to argue. 

Marriage is messy. It's unpredictable and strange and alien. These are things James does not like.

He likes routine. He likes to know what's happening ahead of time.

Maybe there is monotony in married life.

Does he want to attempt it and find out?

“Hypothetically speaking, yes.”


End file.
